


John

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is John</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

John is friendship, though the word does little to fully describe him; friendship is too small word to fully describe John, friend is but a diminutive to describe what John truly is, though he is the best, if not the only example, to describe such word, the dictionary should held a picture of John next to the word, instead of that plain and too sociopathic description of what friend is supposed to mean             

John is bravery; he could kill in order to keep me… I mean, others, safe. His bravery has no comparison, his hands won’t tremble at the face of death, or difficult choices; he would face with such bravery life, the world, even me, given the time and opportunity with a bravery that can’t be measured

John is loyalty, a loyalty that I had unknown until the day I met him, his loyalty knows no limits, he would die before being disloyal; he will endure the most monstrous of tortures before letting his loyalty slip through the always human crevices of betrayal and inconstancy

John is perfection, he is human perfection, he is as perfect as the word allows him to be, and more perfect than the plain word can describe. His imperfections make him perfect, a perfect match, a perfect smile, a perfect word, a perfect moment, a perfect and blissful evening, and an even more perfect and blissful and loving night. His perfection transcends the one I have beckoned him in my wildest dreams.  

John is light, the light of my days and nights, not a conductor of light, but a beacon, the sun of my mornings and the moon of my nights, the light of the distant stars, all that is luminous and bright

John is peace, peace of heart, of mind, one look at him and my restless mind can find peace, can find the answers I need to solve whatever trouble, crime scene, puzzle and riddle is directed my way; he is a clarity of mind I had ever had, no drugs compare to the peace, the clarity, the utter tranquillity I feel just to be by his side

John is tea, morning and afternoon tea, and honey, and milk, strawberry jam. John is the flavour of life, the flavour of love; he tastes like summer breeze and winter fire, like autumn rain and spring flowers, his taste is that of all that is right and perfect and wonderful in this world  

John is sweet kisses on my neck, and my lips, and my fingertips, and my… let’s say eye lids, yes, eye lids… and my cheeks… I mean cheekbones! Is sweet caresses in my face and soft touches in my bare skin… arms! arms! Is the firm grasp on my hand and my… waist, yes, waist…

John is kind, is a kind word, a kind embrace, a kind touch, a kind caress, a kind kiss, John is the epitome of kindness, I always come first… in John’s world (Clears his throat)

John is love, a love that keeps me awake at night thinking how I got so lucky to be loved the way John loves, that makes me shiver and tremble every time he loves me, that drives me to tears with every word of love that is directed to me…

John is lust, desire, a desire that consumes me, that fills me, that makes me feel alive, a rush of adrenaline that goes through my entire body every time he sees me with those gorgeous eyes of his, a blue ocean that turns into the darkest of nights when the need to have me, to touch me under the covers, to kiss me to oblivion, surges in him like a tidal wave that can’t be stopped, that I’ll never want to stop

 John is John. He is John and nothing more; four letters that summarise all that is wonderful, and beautiful, and incredible in this world. He is the essence of life, the kindness of love, is fascination, need, hunger, kisses, is the skin under my skin, he’s the reason that I am. John is indescribable. John is John.


End file.
